Undying
by Eidola
Summary: SxF My second fic! Yay me! This one asian movie inspired me! sniff the movie is long and sad!


Do not own Cowboy Bebop or the song There You'll Be. Enjoy! )

**Undying Love**

_When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life…_

Faye stared numbly at the framed picture of her husband she held in her hands. She traced the outline of his face as an onslaught of memories of their times together filled her mind. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears as her fingers brushed over the eyes she loved so much.

_When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face you were right there for me…_

It has been twenty years since her husband died during a bounty hunt. The painful memory of that day had been plaguing her dreams for the past several years. After all of these years she still mourned for him.

"_**Spike…I'm pregnant." Faye announced to her loving husband as she lay in the bed. Spike stared at his wife in shock. Faye turned her gaze away from him not knowing what to expect. To her surprise, Spike gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheeks lightly. **_

"_**I'm going to be a father…" Spike said dreamily. **_

_**Faye giggled, "A wonderful father."**_

_**Spike laid his head gently onto Faye's chest, the sound of her heart beat calmed him.**_

"_**I love you Faye."**_

Spike never had the chance to see his son. For you see, Spike was on a hunt for a dangerous bounty when Faye had gone into labor. Spike thought he could handle it all alone but he made one tiny mistake. A mistake which caused him his life. Her son was now a man. He reminded Faye so much of Spike.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky, in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me…_

Everywhere Faye went she would always see Spike's face. Every little thing reminded her of Spike. She cried silently to herself holding the picture of Spike to her ample bosom.

_And everywhere I am there you'll be…_

_**Faye paled, "S…S…Spike's…d…dead?" Faye shook her head violently, her tears blurred her vision. She sat up on the hospital bed, knees held close to her chest. Her body shook as she cried. Jet's eyes watered as he listened to Faye's heart wrenching sobs. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulders in a means to comfort her. Faye looked at Jet through watery eyes. She buried herself in Jet's arms.**_

"_**No…no…no…he can't be dead…our son…Spike…" Faye cried into Jet's shirt. Jet stroked Faye's back soothingly, crying silently to himself.**_

"Oh Spike, I wish you could see our son now;" Faye said silently to herself, "what happened to your promise Spike? You said you were going to come for me. Where are you now?"

**_Faye lay on her bed with her son sleeping not to far away from her. She wanted to die ever since the news of Spike's death. But she decided against it. She had to stay alive…for their son. A single tear fell from her eye. A finger gently brushed the tear away startling Faye. Faye turned over, her face widening in surprise and happiness. _**

"**_Spike! Y…you're alive!" Faye said throwing herself into Spike's opened arms. Spike smiled sadly into Faye's violet tresses. He pushed Faye away slightly and gazed into her emerald eyes and planted a feathery kiss on her lips. He got up off of the bed and walked to his son's cradle. Faye watched him intensively. Spike bent over their son's crib and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek._**

_**Spike turned towards his wife, "Good-bye Faye." Faye stared at him questioningly. Her eyes widened as Spike began to fade away.**_

"_**Spike, wait! Take me with you!" Faye sobbed, feeling her heart break.**_

_**Spike shook his head, "It's not time for you yet sweetheart. I'll come back for you when it's your time." And with that Spike disappeared.**_

Julian walked towards his mother's room to check in on her. He was worried about her. She hadn't been out of her room for two days. He entered his mother's room to find her huddled on the floor. He rushed to her side. His mother was holding his father's picture to her chest. Julian knew that his mother loved his father with all of her heart. Never once did she glance at another man. Julian's eyes started to water as he scooped his tiny mother into his arms.

"Hang in there mom." Julian whispered.

"Julian!" Carmen called out to her love. Julian was holding his mother in his arms. She rushed over to him.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" She asked.

"I don't know…we have to get her to the hospital." Carmen nodded and got into the back seat of the car. Julian placed Faye into the back seat also, her head lying on Carmen's lap. And they were off to the hospital.

It had been an hour since Julian admitted his mother into the emergency room. He paced around frantically in the waiting room as Carmen sat nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. The swinging doors opened and out walked the doctor. Julian took a look at the doctor's face and knew he had bad news. Carmen went to stand by Julian's side, supporting him.

"I'm sorry son, but your mother doesn't have much time left. It seems her heart is giving out on her." The doctor said shaking his head sadly.

"I…I understand…can we see her?" Julian stuttered. The doctor nodded and gave him the directions. Julian walked down the hospital's hall. Carmen squeezed his hand comfortingly. Julian's heart fell as he saw his mother lying in the bed. Not an ounce of will was left in her body. Faye turned her head towards her son and gestured for him to come to her side.

"Take care of yourself honey, but remember your father and I will always be watching you." Julian's eyes glazed. He nodded in response. Faye motioned for Carmen's hand. Carmen gave Faye her hand. Faye brought her hand onto Julian's and clasped it together.

"Take care of my son will you? He loves you dearly." Carmen nodded. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

Faye brought her hand up to cup her son's face, "I love you Julian, I always will…" Faye's hand slowly dropped to her side. Her heart monitor screeched indicating her heart has stopped.

"I love you mom!" Julian cried as he hugged his now deceased mother to him. Julian realized that his mother had died of a broken heart and he held her closer to him, gently rocking her.

"**Wake up Faye." Faye groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She had a slight headache. She turned to see who was poking at her side. Her eyes grew wide as saucers.**

"**SPIKE!!" Faye threw herself in his arms. It had been years since she has seen her husband. She cried happily into his shoulders.**

"**You came for me. After all of these years, you've finally came for me." Faye sighed.**

"**Didn't I tell you I was going to come for you when it was time?" Spike said.**

"**Well it took you long enough." Faye said jokingly. Faye looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the hospital. Her gaze lingered on the mirror at the foot of the bed. She looked at her reflection and gasped. She didn't look a day older than twenty three. She then looked at Spike. He looked the same as the day they first met.**

"**Spike? Where are we?" Faye asked.**

"**Where do you think, love?"**

"**Heaven?" Spike hugged Faye tightly to him. He had waited twenty long years to hold her. And now he was never going to let her go.**

"**I love you Faye."**

"**I love you Spike…" Faye smiled dreamily, savoring the moment. She is finally whole again. **

**THE END**

Author's note: Yes I know, how corny! Haha! But I couldn't resist! I'm all about cheesiness!


End file.
